ethicswikiaorg-20200213-history
Examples of Sin in everyday life
Sin is a bad deed or wrong doing. it is abusing your position, and goes against the will of God. Examples in of Sin everyday life: Pride Pride is the safe harbor and leader for all other sins Examples of Supremacy: # Sanction (Not to be confused with ration) is gaining control by using temptation of sins as a tool: ## material/valuables sanction ### economic sanction ### consumption sanction ## sexual sanction ## Domination imposing unwanted or unneeded actions, forcing actions through fear # ## requiring lying for one's lifestyle to continue ## forced consumption ### imposing drug use #### imposing vaccines with deadly side effects, without local outbreaks. ## terrorism also known as fear-mongering, is an act of accomplishing a goal by forcing actions through fear ### corporate terrorism ### Government terrorism ### Muslim Terrorism ## rape is forced genital penetration ## bondage is restricting another individual physically or mentally ## sadism is gaining pleasure from causing physical or mental pain. ## fascism is a political belief that citizenry cannot govern themselves, and thus need thus a dominating monarchy needs to be imposed on the citizens. # Supremacism is the belief that a particular race, religion, gender, belief system or culture is superior to others and entitles those who identify with it to dominate, control or rule those who do not. ## sexism the social belief that one gender is better than the other, or deserves better treatment than the other. ### Extreme Feminism is the belief that females have the right to be a male. #### Femdom is female domination. #### Tomboy is a girl who dresses, acts and thinks like a boy, or tries to. #### Wikipedia definitions of antonym words don't match up: ##### Matriarchy is a term, which is applied to gynocentric form of society, in which the leading role is with the female and especially with the mothers of a community.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matriarchy ##### Patriarchy describes a social structure where the actions and ideas of men and boys are dominant over those of women and girls.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patriarchy ## religious extremism is a religious belief that claims to justify doing things by any means possible. ### 'crusades were acts where holy warriors of the church called crusaders raided the middle east ### Modern day'Jihad, are acts where followers of Islamic prophet Mohammad use terror as a tool to remove obstacles. ## '''racism' is a social belief that one tradition, culture, or heritage is better than the others ## Cursing is where you swear or use bad language. Or saying God's name in vain. Vainglory without bragging, you can't even get a job or promotion Examples of bragging or exaggerating: # misleading depressed conscious life forms # divide & Conquer strategy # propaganda/ # PsyOps Psychological Operations are missions undertaken by governments or corporations to manipulate the public's mind on a subject. Acedia Examples of Melancholy: Depression, described by scientists as a chemical imbalance in the brain and feeling sad. Envy Examples of Jealousy: Its everywhere, between siblings, couples, neighbors Wrath Examples of blinding anger or hatred: * Domestic violence * War * Speech promoting violence *# The axis of evil speech by G W Bush. Sloth Examples of laziness: * Couch potato Examples of promotion of laziness: * noneducational TV channel ** Sport shows ** Horror channel * noneducational TV shows ** contest shows - American Idol, Miss World *** reality shows - Survivor ** Sport shows *** wrestling shows ** Horror shows ** Talk Shows * noneducational movies Greed Examples of Greed: # Capitalism an unregulated market, where anything goes, and everything has a price ## Materialism - Desire for earthly goods without limit ### Intellectual Property - The view that Knowledge and Entertainment are Materials/Property to be bought and sold ## Bribery ## Fraud ## Black Market buying / selling Out of Sight of mainstream society ### Slavery (Human Trafficking) - Objectification of Humans for the purpose of buying and selling ## Prostitutiing Sexual Objectification of one self to sell sexual services for money. ### Pornography is filming or phographing of one's sexual activities Gluttony # overeating ## Buffets - all you can eat # Over indulgence ## drug abuse ### drug addict(marijuana, alcohol, nicotine, crack, cocaine, etc.) Lust Examples of activity just for satisfaction/gratification: * Lustful murder is extinction of a life by another's sexual fantasies * Rape is Forced genital penetration * Pedosexuality is sexual attraction towards children * Zoosexuality is sexual attraction towards animals * Sexual Assault is unwanted groping, unwanted flashing, or forced sexual arousal by another entity * Fornication is sex outside marriage * Exhibitionism is seduction outside the privacy of home or living quarters * Sexual Objectification viewing another living being as an object of sexual pleasure, ** watching Pornography ** hiring Prostitutute - Buying sexual services for money * '''Homosexuality '''is sexual attraction to the same sex Also see War of the seven Sins References Category:Act